Au fil de l'eau
by Lenie2B
Summary: La première fête des mères alors qu'André vient d'arriver à Jarjayes


_**Avant-propos**__ : J'ai écrit cet OS il y a plusieurs années, en 2010, à l'occasion du concours de la fête des mères organisé sur le site de Lona. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ) _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Au Fil de l'eau **

« Va-t-en ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Va-t-en, Oscar ! Laisse-moi !»

Paralysée d'impuissance, les oreilles bourdonnantes du rejet qu'elle venait de subir, la petite fille s'en était allée, laissant son ami à ses larmes. Elle avait fait quelques pas. Les sanglots d'André se faisaient toujours entendre. Elle avait senti en lui une détresse si profonde qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'un homme ne pleure en aucune circonstance. Empêtrée dans un sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier, la compassion, elle ne savait que faire. Toutefois, elle refusait d'abandonner son ami. Il n'était là que depuis quelques mois et il lui avait apporté une affection qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Il avait si bien su réchauffer sa solitude qu'elle en avait oublié la rudesse des exigences de son père, l'éloignement de sa mère, la distance de ses sœurs. Grâce à lui, elle était parvenue à oublier son étrange condition qui l'obligeait à être tenue éloignée de l'influence féminine de sa mère, son père la jugeant néfaste à l'éducation qu'elle devait recevoir.

Elle connaissait la raison des pleurs d'André. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle-même était tenaillée par une peine similaire. Comme son ami, elle avait entendu ses sœurs parler des présents qu'elles allaient offrir à l'occasion de la fête des mères. Elle les avait vues se rendre dans les appartements de la comtesse pour une petite réception familiale réservée strictement aux femmes. Oscar les avait regardées entrer, mourant d'envie de les imiter, retenue par l'interdiction de son père. Elle avait traîné son chagrin à l'extérieur, espérant échanger quelques passes d'armes avec son ami.

Elle comprenait… André avait perdu sa mère… La fête des mères rendait probablement la douleur plus brûlante…. Non ! Décidément non ! Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas ! On n'abandonne pas un ami ! Jamais ! Elle l'aiderait à célébrer la fête des mères ! De gré ou de force !

Elle revint donc sur ses pas.

De dos, il ne la voyait pas. Assis à terre, recroquevillé sur ses pleurs, il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. A présent qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, elle se tenait raide, avec entre les mains cette amitié qu'elle n'osait pas lui offrir alors qu'il l'avait chassée. Et s'il se vexait vraiment ? Et s'il la rejetait par la suite ? Et si…

«Oscar, je ne te savais pas si lâche ! Il a besoin de ton amitié en ce moment, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, même si tu dois l'aider malgré lui» se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Pour se donner du courage, elle avala une grande goulée d'air. Puis, elle s'agenouilla lentement, déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule secouée de sanglots. Il se retourna vivement, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Elle retira sa main avec la même vivacité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Après cette timide démonstration d'affection, il ne pouvait que se détourner d'elle : aucun véritable petit garçon ne tolèrerait qu'une petite fille veuille le consoler. Tant pis si c'était la première et la dernière fois ! Elle ne le laisserait pas pleurer ainsi. C'est donc avec brusquerie qu'elle l'entoura de ses bras malhabiles à témoigner leur affection, avant d'ajouter d'une traite, sans respirer : «Je te comprends André. Moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir dire à ma mère que je l'aime. Comme toi, je ne le peux pas. Et pourtant, je voudrais de toutes mes forces célébrer la fête des mères. Non, ne me rabroue pas. Je sais. J'ai la chance d'avoir une mère, mais je dois me tenir loin d'elle, et ce, depuis si longtemps que je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de son parfum… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'aider à célébrer la fête des mères, tu me tiendras rigueur de mon geste après…

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Oscar ? Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère contre toi ?

\- Comment ?! Tu ne comprends pas ?! … Oh… heu... Et bien… parce qu'un petit garçon ne veut pas qu'on le voit pleurer, et surtout pas que ce soit … une… hum … … fille… … … qui le voit… Et…

\- Tu as parfois des idées bien étranges… ».

Elle s'attendait à être rejetée et il s'apprêtait à disserter sur l'étrangeté de ses idées. L'étonnement fut si violent pour la petite fille qu'il la fit ressembler à un chaton à peine né ouvrant malhabilement les yeux sur le monde environnant, si bien qu'André ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cette hilarité la piqua au vif, tellement fort qu'elle sauta sur ses pieds, serrant en poings menaçants les mains qui, quelques instants auparavant, se voulaient consolantes.

«Et qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, je te prie, André Grandier ?!

\- Rien Oscar, rien, je t'assure … mais laisse-moi rire tout mon soûl, après tu me mettras ton poing en pleine figure… je te promets qu'on se battra comme tu l'aimes… »

Les mâchoires d'Oscar se desserrèrent. Après tout, elle était parvenue à ce qu'elle voulait : il avait relégué ses larmes dans le grenier des tourments voués à l'oubli. Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui faire part de son idée pour témoigner son amour à sa mère défunte.

«Très bien, continue à rire, tu ne sauras pas comment faire savoir à ta mère que tu l'aimes.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? Tu connais un moyen de…

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'attends-tu pour me le dire ?!

\- Que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi…

-Je ne me moquais pas, Oscar, je t'assure…

\- C'était très bien imité en tous cas… maintenant, je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à te révéler… » déclara-t-elle, un doigt sur un petit sourire taquin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle s'assit à terre, faisant mine de soupeser le pour et le contre avec le plus grand sérieux.

«Oscar ! Je t'en prie… Tu es cruelle…. »

Cruelle ? Oh mais… ce n'était pas son intention… Elle tentait, maladroitement, d'habiller de mystère et de jeu le rituel solitaire auquel elle se livrait tous les ans pour exprimer à sa mère son amour, sans que personne ne le sache… pas même sa mère… toutefois, la fillette espérait que, dans le secret de son cœur, la comtesse de Jarjayes entendait ses mots affectueux.

Oscar contempla le visage d'André, contracté de tristesse. Elle estima que si sa maladresse faisait souffrir son ami, mieux valait lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle le fit. André opina sans un mot, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se rendirent subrepticement dans la roseraie et y cueillirent deux roses blanches. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers un petit cours d'eau. Oscar affirmait qu'à cent lieux de là, il se déversait dans le ciel. Un ruisseau pouvait-il rejoindre le ciel ? Si Oscar le disait… après tout, elle avait étudié davantage que lui…

Sur l'eau tranquille, ils déposèrent chacun un rose blanche, formulant en eux-mêmes une prière. André adressa à sa mère ce message : «Ma maman chérie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je veux te le dire à nouveau. Je sais que tes dernières paroles ont été pour moi. Tu t'inquiétais de mon sort. Ne t'en soucie plus. J'ai été recueilli par des nobles dont la dernière fille est devenue une merveilleuse amie. La meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir. Veille sur elle comme tu veilles sur moi. Elle non plus n'a pas de maman. La sienne n'a pas rejoint le ciel, mais elle est si lointaine que mon amie ne connaît pas le bonheur de l'amour que tu m'as donné, Maman. J'essaie de la protéger, mais je ne sais pas si j'y parviens. Lorsque tu songes à moi, songe aussi à elle, elle a autant besoin d'affection que moi».

Oscar choisit d'offrir sa rose à la mère d'André, espérant que sa propre mère comprendrait : «Madame, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je m'appelle Oscar François de Jarjayes. Je suis l'amie de votre fils. Il a besoin de vous comme j'ai besoin de Mère. Cependant, nous devons apprendre à nous passer de cette affection. Nous devons apprendre à être forts… Comme nous ne sommes encore que des enfants, nous nous appuyons l'un sur l'autre. André est le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver. Je vous remercie, Madame, de l'avoir aidé à être ce qu'il est. Vous pouvez être fière de lui. Je voudrais que vous sachiez que, toute ma vie, je veillerai sur lui. Vous pouvez reposer en paix. Je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez être assurée que je tiendrai ma promesse. Encore merci, Madame».

Leurs prières formulées, les deux enfants s'éloignèrent du bord de quelques pas pour contempler leurs messages cheminant sereinement au fil de l'eau vers leur destinataire…

Le soir, lorsqu'il quitta Oscar, André fut saisi d'une inspiration subite. Il fit en sorte d'être désigné pour monter à la comtesse de Jarjayes sa collation habituelle. Il frappa à la porte. La mère d'Oscar l'autorisa à entrer. Il déposa le plateau, puis souleva une serviette. Il en sortit une rose blanche. Avec une pointe de timidité, il la tendit à la comtesse en disant : «De la part d'Oscar… bonne fête des mères, Madame la Comtesse».

**FIN**


End file.
